Zombies
"Zombies" is the story behind the popular game mode Nazi Zombies. It follows several key Group 935 members. It explains the stories behind Der Riese, Verruckt, Teleporters and more. Written by Pancake301. NOTE-THESE EVENTS ARE NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER Location-Der Riese September 2 1945 Richtofen records a message of the days events. "Dear Diary, another day, another fail (static) This time subject N3WB just slightly improved, The Russian subject still smells like urine. even after he was given a bath and deloused TWICE! I think i might have killed the specimen from Mexico. His spleen is on the floor and hes not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. Dr. Ma (Static) must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he may think of the experiments on the little girl. ahahaHAHA. (Monkey screach is heard) NEIN!! Drop That, Thats My Spleen, Mine! Location-Der Riese Several men are seen working on projects in a lab. One project is seen to be a Ray Gun. Next to it is a Wunderwaffe DG-2. On the mens uniforms are Group 935 symbols. They continue their work. Location-Verruckt The Scientists at Verruckt were becoming very concerned. The latest test subjects were particulary out of control. They were no longer responding to orders, and had even attacked and killed one of the gaurds. Across the world in Der Riese the same thing was happening. Location-Der Riese Dr. Maxis was standing, waiting at the mainframe to see what would happen to the human test subject that volunteered to go through the teleporter. A large pulse of electricity appeared and a human figure could be seen, something bothered Maxis, the way he walked was strange. He pulled out a recorder to record the experience. "Stand up," Maxis said, the zombie responded with a growl. "STAND UP!" Maxis said again, this time the zombie groaned, but obediantley stood up. "Good, look at me (snaps fingers) Over Here!" Maxis said. The zombie turned to Maxis and began to walk down the mainframe steps. "Excellent. Further. Keep Coming," Maxis commanded it. The zombie stopped moving and looked at Maxis. "Its all right, stay there," Maxis commanded it. The zombie continues toward Maxis, this time faster. "Calm Down, I Order You," the zombie begins to attack. "KILL IT," screamed Maxis. A nearby gaurd fired several rounds from his STG-44 assault rifle. "Bring me another." Said Maxis. Location-Shi No Numa A German Ju-52 had just landed at the small bases airfield. A German wearing his Wermacht uniform had just met up with a Japanese official. "The meteor landed over there, strange pulses of electricity surround it, nobodys touched it," said the Japanese officer. "Is it 115?" asked the German. "We think so," The officer responded. The German looked around. "Are all of your men here?" asked the German. "Yes, we had them fall in here for your arrival," The Japanese officer said. "Very good than," The german said. He said a few words in German then bent down to tie his shoe. Moments later, several troops emerged from the plane and began firing on the Japanese. Within seconds they were dead. Doctor Richtofen raised himself off the ground. "Dispose of them in the swamp," he ordered. Next he pulled out a long range radio. "Dr. Maxis, we have taken the base," Richtofen said into his radio. "Very good Richtofen, secure the 115 and bring it back, we need you here, the experiments are going out of control," Maxis said. "Secure the 115 into boxes, I will be back for in about a week," said Richtofen. At that, he boarded the plane and left. Location-Der Riese "Thank God your back Edward, the large amounts of 115 have changed almost everyone to that primitive state, Its just you, me, Sophia, and Samantha," Maxis explained. "Where are the subjects being kept," Richtofen asked. "They're locked inside Teleporter C," Maxis answered. The two came to the room where Samantha and Sophia were hiding. A zombie scream could be heard, "Its the pilot!" Maxis screamed. Richtofen drew his Walther P38 and fired five rounds into the zombies head, killing it. Samantha screamed while holding onto a teddy bear, Sophia tried to comfort her. Maxis entered the room, "Richtofen, come in, its the only safe place," Maxis said. Richtofen instead closed the door. "Richtofen, what the hell are you doing!?" Maxis yelled through the door. "Goodbye Dr. Maxis," said Richtofen as he flipped a switch. He walked away, the switch teleported several zombies into the room with them. He then remotely opened Teleporter C, releasing the horde. Richtofen flew away in the Ju-52, which he had known how to fly since he was 16. Location-Verruckt "Peter, We Have To Go!" screamed one of his bodygaurds. "Wait, I must turn off the power," he answered as his bodygaurd was killed by a zombie. Peter McCain ran through the facility trying to reach the main power hub. "Peter, do you read me," the voice came over the radio. "Richtofen, I'm gonna turn off the power, then you can pick me up," said Peter. "Remember that extraction method we developed a while ago?" said Richtofen. "I got it," responded Peter. He strapped on the belt that had a strong magnet, the plane would drop a magnetic cable that would pull him up. Peter reached the power switch and pulled it. At the same time, the cable came down. Peter screamed as his arm was ripped off from the power switch by the force of the plane. Richtofen cranked him into the bombay of the plane. They flew off to Shi No Numa. Location-Verruckt A C-47 loaded with 4 American Marines flew over the Asylum. Their leader, Tank Dempsey, ordered them to drop. about halfway down they deployed their parachutes. Two landed on the right side, two on the left of the doors. Soon, zombies were coming. After a long battle, Tank was the only one left. He broke into an underground section of the facility. There was a strange device, it was shaped like a bell. Out of desperosity, he flipped the switch. Location-Shi No Numa Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo were already involved in an intense fight for survival. The dead Japanese, along with other corpses were reanimated by the 115 meteor, which was larger than the Germans had dared to hope. Takeo was the one that noticed the teleporter being activated. Tank walked out, noticed the zombies and began firing away at them with his BAR. Richtofen looked at him with surprise and said to himself, "Its the American test subject." After a long hard battle, the four teleported to Der Riese. Location-Der Riese The four teleported to Der Riese. Fought hard, but were eventually being overrun. They backed up into a teleporter. Richtofen drew the Wunderwaffe, and fired as Takeo activated the teleporter. They were sent forward In time. Location-Shangri-La Several Group 935 scientists were working on a project to recreate an ancient temple, It had been completed, they were now leaving. Location-Shangri-La 7 years after previous event Brock pulled out a recorder and began to record himself, " The heat and humidity are just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculors! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gate to Argatha, my work will finally be validated." "Uhhh, Brock, I dont think this place is abandoned," said Gary, Brocks companion. "Dont be silly, this place has to be thousands of years old," Brock responded. "I have found some unfinished carvings around the structures, I cant make out. They do not look like...Wait...What is this?" Brock said. He presses a button which teleports them into the near future. "What the hell is that, why is the sky dark?" Gary asked. "Its an eclipse, we must've..." Brock said before being cut off by zombie screams. "RUN!!," yelled Gary. The two explorers began to run away from the sound. "What are those things?" asked Gary. "Zombies, we'll have to find another way," answered Brock. "Zombies, What're you talking about?" responded Gary. "The drawings must've been right, No! Don't touch that! Damn, look around and try to find a way out," Brock said. "I got nothin," said Gary after seeing nothing. "We will have to conserve our supplies, take your shoes off and hand me your socks," Brock commanded. After three days he records the final part to the message. "I have been trapped in the temple structure for days. Gary is dead. I dont see a way out of here. I can still hear the zombies outside. I fear this is my last recording, as the batteries about to die, and I will soon follow. One thing I can be certain of is, is that blood," The batteries died before Brock could finish his recording. Location-Ascension "Yuri! where is Yuri!?" yelled a messenger boy. "I'm here, what is it," answered Yuri, who sounded annoyed. "Gersch is reassigning you to the space division," the messenger boy said. "What?" asked Yuri in disbelief. The messenger boy read the message again. "That Incopetente Fool! My Intellect is Wasted On Blasting Monkeys Into The Atmosphere!" Yuri said. All scientists stopped their work and looked at Yuri, who began walking to his new department. Elsewhere in the cosmodome, Gersch was finally taken over by Samantha. Location-Kino Der Toten The four characters teleport to the mainframe. "This looks different," said Tank. "Yes, It is, we must have destroyed the teleporter when I fired the DG-2. We time traveled!" answered Richtofen. After an enormous battle, the four find a strange platform, and escape on it. Location-"Five" Zombies arrived at the pentagon after the four characters at Ascension threw the Gersch Device, which teleported them to the pentagon. Location-Ascension The three landed in Ascension after taking the Lunar Lander from Kino Der Toten. While fighting the zombies, Takeo remembers the experiments that Richtofen performed on the three. He also observes that Nikolai drinks Vodka because he wants to forget the past. He also observes that Tank is beginning to remember what Richtofen did. Takeo also vows to take revenge on Richtofen after they finish fighting the zombies. While the four are fighting in Ascension, the four from "Five" call them via red telephones. "Five" also takes place during Ascension. While freeing Gersch, the Kassimeer Mechanism overloads the teleporter, causing the four to teleport to Call of the Dead. Location-Call of the Dead Date-March 17, 2017 Call of the dead contributes little to the story except the original characters trapped Easter Egg. The Golden Rod that Richtofen aquires is one of two items required to control zombies, and ultimately, the world. Location-Shangri-La The four characters regained their site after teleporting to Shangri-La. "This looks familiar," Richtofen said under his breath. After completing all the steps, the characters aquire the focusing stone. "Yes, it is all going according to plan," Richtofen exclaimed. Location-Area 51 The four characters stepped out of the teleporter and looked around. "There it is, up there," Richtofen told the other three. "What is it exactly," asked Tank. "The teleporter to Griffin Station," Richtofen answered. The four stepped in, and teleported to the moon. Location- Griffin Station aka Moon "Can't Breathe! exclaimed Takeo. "Over there!" commanded Richtofen. The four floated over to get spacesuits, after putting them on, they began the fight against the zombies. After freeing Sam, she switched souls with Richtofen. He gained control of the zombies. The four then destroyed the Earth to minimize the amount of zombies Richtofen had. Verruckt Torture Chair.jpg|The room that Dempsey landed in ShiNoNumaMeteor.jpg|The 115 meteor in Shi No Numa 300px-Verruckt.png|Zombies at Verruckt Teleporterderriese.png|The "Bell" shaped teleporter Ju52-02.jpg|Richtofens Ju-52 Singola.png|Shangri-La Focusstone.png|The stone that Brock and Gary found. 717px-GoldenRod.png|Richtofen's Golden Rod 830px-WunderWaffe CotD.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 185px-Ascension.jpg|Ascension 300px-Kino der Toten Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Kino Der Toten 567px-Portrait Mad.jpg|Richtofen 300px-Raygunprofile.png|The Ray Gun 250px-RGS Sam.png|Samantha being freed. Category:FanFiction Category:Boss